jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peg-Leg Peg
Peg-Leg Peg is a recurring character featured in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is a pirate ghost and Captain Treasure Tooth love interest. She is voiced by Estelle Harris. Background History Not much is known about Peg-Leg Peg's life before or how she died, other than that she is was Captain Treasure Tooth's first-mate and later love interest. But during her life, she sailed the vast Never Sea with her beloved Captain Treasure Tooth. At some time she passed away and ascended into Pirate Paradise, however, Captain Treasure couldn't pass on to Pirate Paradise do to holding on to regrets of his stolen golden figurehead. Treasure Tooth continued to search for his golden figurehead so he can be reunited with Peg in Pirate Paradise. Role in the series Peg-Leg Peg first appeared in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story". She is briefly seen as a painting aboard Treasure Tooth's ship as he informs Jake and his crew his quest to find his golden figurehead so he can be reunited with Peg in Pirate Paradise. Peg isn't seen until the end of the episode reuniting with Treasure Tooth aboard the Spirit of the Seas after discovering his figurehead once more. The duo is last seen briefly break into song before sailing into Pirate Paradise. Peg-Leg Peg and Treasure Tooth reappear in the episode "Stowaway Ghosts", a trio of mischievous ghost pirates have taken over the Jolly Roger and have proven quite tricky for Jake and his crew to get rid of alone. Jake knew if anyone could help rid Hook's ship of ghost is Treasure Tooth. Using the ghost call shanty Jake and his mateys summon Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg opening the gates of Pirate Paradise. Jake soon explains their polite to with the three ghosts haunting the Jolly Roger, Peg-Leg Peg suggests making haunting the Jolly Roger less for the silly ghost to trick them back into their crate. Peg-Leg Peg and Treasure Tooth are last seen after Jake and his crew trick the mischievous ghost pirates back into their crate, Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg decide to take them back to Pirate Paradise so they can't haunt any more ships. Peg-Leg Peg reappears in the "Phantoms of Never-Nether Land", she is locked away in behind the gates of Pirate Paradise when Ghostly Bob and his crew steal her Spirit Key to free Captain Wraith, who they believe to be a pirate in distress. Treasure Tooth recruits the help of Jake and his crew to return the key and free Peg. At the end of the episode Treasure Tooth return to Pirate Paradise to open the gate. While not having anything to do with the plot of the episode the Peg-Leg Peg makes a brief cameo appearance in "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" During the post-credits, she and Treasure Tooth are seen being introduced by Jake to Captain Colossus. Peg-Leg Peg is later seen riding the Mighty Colossus with the rest of Jake's Never Land friends. Episode Appearances Gallery Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story03.png Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Treasure_Tooth_&Peg-Leg_Peg-Pirate_Ghost_Story02.png Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story03.png Treasure_Tooth_&Peg-Leg_Peg-Pirate_Ghost_Story02.png Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story02.png Treasure Tooth-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story05.png JakeSkullyTreasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!.png Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story02.png Treasure tooth&Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!04.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Jake&crew-Stowaway Ghosts12.jpg Jake&crew-Stowaway Ghosts13.jpg The Spirit of the Seas04.jpg The Spirit of the Seas03.jpg The Spirit of the Seas02.png Pirate Paradise-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story03.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story04.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story06.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story07.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story08.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story03.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story04.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story05.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story06.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story07.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story08.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story09.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story10.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story11.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story12.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story13.jpg groupshot-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg JakeCubbySkully&Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg JakeCubbySkully&Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!04.jpg Jake and crew with Treasure Tooth-Pirate Ghost Story05.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!05.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Singing Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Recurring Characters